1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tool- and drill-bits and, more particularly, this invention relates to bits adapted for use with a magnetic chuck.
2. Background of the Invention
Iron bits can be used with a magnetic chuck. But such bits are ill-suited when certain properties concerning hardness, resistance to corrosion, or tolerance to high temperatures are required. For these situations carbide, zinc, and stainless steel are much preferable. Yet presently, such bits cannot take advantage of devices which have magnetic chucks. Magnetic chucks present many advantages, especially quick bit engagement and release.
Magnetic means for securing driver-bits are described in several U.S. patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,764 to Miller et al. (Jan. 31, 1946) discloses a driver tool wherein driver bits and other objects are magnetically confined in tubes that are attached to a handle.
U.S. Patent to Rocca (May 15, 1984) discloses a driver tool with a similar construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,115 to Liu (Dec. 23, 2003) discloses a driver tool with a magnetic chuck.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,509 to Shiao (Feb. 21, 2006) discloses a driver tool wherein a plurality of driver bits are magnetically confined in a cassette comprising a plurality of angularly disposed storage chambers. In all of these inventions, the bits magnetically confined are limited to ferrous bits.
A need exists in the art for non-ferrous bits that can be utilized in conjunction with a magnetic chuck and for a method that would modify non-ferrous bits so that they can be utilized in conjunction with magnetic chucks. The method should enable the magnetic utilization of items containing non-ferrous materials and the utilization of popular non-ferrous materials, such as zinc and carbides, for use as magnetic drill bits, screw-driver tips, sockets, and other fastener engagement tools.